Child of two Species
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: Me and pack-leader -sally on deviantart did a rolplay and with her consent descided to turn it into a story. Note:this contains keronatsu with mpreg. If you don't like either don't read it isn't that hard.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the Hinata household as Fuyuki was reading books on the paranortmal while giroro was outside polishing his guns with his cat who was hit with a permently modified "The Animal Animalizer Gun" Curtily of kululu. Tamama was chatting with momoka who came to see fuyuki. And keroro was pacing rather nerously in the hianta kitchen. He had a right to be nervous as some very unpleasnet news came to him in which shit was going to gho down as soon as it was told. Also natsumi seems to be late from school seeming as fuyuki is here early. 

Seeing as they had an invasion meeting before everyone came over and like all the other meetings nothing was accomplished .  
*Flashback*:

Everyone was seeted in the room getting comfortable only just to probabley be dissappointed. Keroro then straightened up and addressed the troops  
"You may be wondering why I have called you all here," Keroro started.. Giroro looked up and watched and keroro began to speack kululu couldn't care less tamama was watching his every moment. And dororo was being ignored again. After several minutes of speaking giroro lost it. "Keroro!" Giroro yelled, making the green Keronian jump in his chair.

"What the kind of invasion plan is that?! How can you just make an idiotic plan like that an expect it to work!?" He asked, steam coming from his head.

"You know For once it would be nice if you could support my plans!" Keroro proclaimed.

"Stupid! I can't sit here and be a part of such an idiotic plan which clearly won't even work!" Giroro yelled, going out the door not after blasting the wall missing keroro by a mere inch.

"Go then! Be that way, this invasion paln will succeed without you!" Keroro called out, sitting back in his chair and Mumbled to himself about not being taken seriously.

The room got quiet. then everyone filled out not very dissappointed but they were used to this. As Keroro grumbled, Tamama began to chomp on his potato chips. Kururu stared at his leader kuing, Mois began talking to him about the invasion plan an its wholes. Which made the tamam stare up with anger and soon as Mois left the room to get some more papers to design a new plan, Tamama angrily walkied from the table and went over to the segrent an told him his plan was pefect earning a compliment form him.

While Giroro sat polishing his gun with ms. furbottom sitting next to him filling all bashful just being next to him. And dororo was filling rather upset at not being noticed.  
Keroro was smiling as he built a gundam and singing the ending of their anime . Why was the his stomach hurting like he had ingestion ? It felt like bile was forcing its way up. 

"Oh Dear frog of keron!" He got up as fast as he could rushing out of the room and to the restroom built in the base but he didn't make it and vomit started hitting the floor outside the meeting room. The other member ran out over to keroro to help him up. Mois and Tamama looked at the door with shocked faces of utter , then to each other. before shrugging it off as it could just have something he ate.

Later keroro left the house telling his platoon he had to run some errands, only to come back lookingn as white as a sheet.

*end flashback*  
Now keroro was pacing back an forth rather nervously while waiting till the sound of the fron t door opening caught his attention.

Natsumi: *just came home from school* I'm home! 

Keroro:*Nervous*Uh hey n-natsumi.

Keroro:their's something i need to tell you.

Giroro and everyone looks at him. As does everybody else in the room stops what their doing to listen to keroro.

Natsumi: Yeah, what is it? 

Keroro: you remember that night when w-.

Natsumi: H- hold on none needs to hear that.

Fuyuki: what night? And what's going on?

Mois: uncle ? The room got quiet as quickly as the segrent said that.

Tamma: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SEGRENT YOU UGLY GIRL?! Tamama screamed this preparing his tamama impact an aiming at Natsumi!

With a speed that could rival the fastest animals of earth he went to her defense an rose a sheild which deflected the imact and made it stronger hitting tamama an blasting him through the wall . Tamama then fell through the hole and on the floor.

Natsumi: ... Keroro let out a shaky sigh and looked up. Natsumi bent down and wrapped her arms around him and pulled the sergeant in for a tight embrace. 

Keroro:Look i'm sorry tamama but you had that coming.

Giroro:*looks a nervous as well as ticked* Keroro just tell us whats wrong.

Keroro:ok but everyone has to promise they won't get angry, shoot theitr impact , guns, lazser

Kululu:sure boss.

Dororo: *sniff* You forgot about me. I promise not to do be upset more than i already am.

Tamama:*rubbing his face*Fine.

Giroro:*a little nervous but wants to know what keroro did to natsumi* Whatever.

Mois:Ok uncle. She appeared more curious than

Keroro: For over a few years me and natsumi have been dating as a couple. One month ago we were alone in the house in natsumi bedroom listening to music . And some things lead to another an with made love on her bed ...

Keroro: which resulted in me becoming pregnant.

Everyone fallls silent. (Well, who the hay knows about the limit thingy-do XP AND STOP BREAKIGN THE 4TH WALL! XD)

Natsumi: *stares in shock*

Teruru: ...How in the blazing frog is that possible...? 

Keroro:"Ok ok, I'll try to explain it . You see Keronian females have a hornmone that can allow them to become pregnant but do to some circumstances this hornmone can hurt them and make them infertile while some elevated levels measured cause us to be in pain other won't even feel it.

How can this help us is a chemical released by the syncytiotrophoblast, a component of the fertilized egg, after conception causing are Following reproductive system to Metamorphosis which allowing it to abruptly change in the body structure thus allowing another reproductive system develop in 20 seconds to allow the pregnancy to happen, if the other partner is either male or are current female mate is incable to produce a child.

That occured one month ago which now makes me two months pregnant." Keroro explained, trying to sound as calm and as easy as he could but each word felt like a bunch of weights and a meteor were hitting him.

"Heh, Heh heh, Keroro...is this " Giroro said, shaking his head wanting what the commander said to be a lie. He couldn't believe it that natsumi His Natsumi (well they weren't even dating,nor had he even confessed his love to her)would do something this reckless an with keroro no less.

Keroro mouth hung open then closed an with a hand on his head. Knowing this was the truth he turned an punched the wall.

"C-captain," Dororo choked out, who was here the whole time but everyone as usual forgot about him.

Mois was doing everything in her power not to start bawling, but that was proving much too difficult as the tears ran down from her face.

Tamama's reaction was unreadable and that was scary in a way. Tamama faced the wall with his back to them.

Everyone else however was extremely confused.

Fuyuki's face lit up with interest and fascination this new set of information.

"Natsumi was still confused while Everything became silent for a while. Momoka looked two her fingers and looked over at Tamama who was about to crack an hurt someone . Maybe she should take him home for the night.

Everyone else became silent for a while. As Natsumi couldn't help but show the emotion of nervousness... Keroro:natsu?

Giroro let out a gruff sigh, he didn't like this. He didn't like this at all but what's done is done.

"So what do you plan to do with the child Keroro? You plan to keep it?" Giroro asks. Trying desperatly to keep from running over to keroro and hurting him for doing this with his favorite pekopians.

Keroro: Of course we are Giroro! Why wouldn't we?""Its are child".

Giroro sighed again. Quite loudly. Keeping his emotions in check.

"I just- for all the stupid things you have done, this is the worst hands downHe said, shaking his head.

Keroro flinched. Ok that hurt and he wasn't going to have any of that! Especially at the fact that he was going to be a father in a few months. Anger boiled up inside of him as he glared at Giroro.

Keroro:"Giroro, we wererushing with emotions when this-

"I know I know," Giroro said, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is a lot to take in right now."

Natsumi just stood there wit hher head down, in a distraught look. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and she's only a teenager!

Momoka decides it's the best time to take Tamama back to her mansion.  
Keroro:"Can everyone leave the room?"

Everyone leaves except keroro,fuyuki, and natsumi. The silence lingers becoming unbearable.

Her eyes seemed to glow in hot anger as she switched her gaze from the shivering green frog to her hesitant brother.

Slowly, her expression changed before his eyes, from the red hot irons of her anger, to a submissive look he had rarely seen on her.

Fuyuki's eyes widened.

It seemed as though Natsumi's anger was slowly melting away, like ice on a new spring day.

Keroro: "Natsu?" Tell me whats wrong.

Its a whole full minute before natsumi looks up at them.

Natsumi: ...I...I-I just don't know if I can do this... I'm only 14 years old! What would mom say if she finds out? 

Keroro looks up at Natsumi with a sad smile along with a comforting look. Fuyuki stares between the two. Unable to say anything.

Keroro:Natsu I'm sorry for bringing this into are we need to be strong. We'll find a way.

Natsumi looks up at him an embraces keroro. Fuyuki face turn into a relieved one.

Fuyuki:"Sarge what about mom?"

For a moment natsumi an keroro are thrown this was a serious matter.

Keroro:"We have to tell sargent mom, Theirs no other way around that". 

Natsumi: Well, okay, I guess that wouldn't hurt. The tension in the room lifts at the words. Turning keroro looks at her. 

Keroro:*Smiles up at her with tears in his eyes* Nods up at her. 

Natsumi: ...Well, let's do it.

Keroro:Ok when Genderal mom comes home. Does anybod-. He was about to go on but fuyuki interupted him.

Fuyuki:"I just got off the phone with mom "."she said she'll be here tomorrow". 

Keroro: *frantically worried* oh crap what would we do?

Natsumi: *pets Keroro's head* It's okay. I'll handle this. 

Keroro:*still a bit nervous*"okay". He says this with a small smile.

Natsumi smiled again then bent down and wrapped her arms around him and pulled the sergeant in for a tight embrace.

Fuyuki Smiled an left off to his room after looking at his clock seeing as it was now 4:05 pm.

Nuzzling into the warmness of the smaller body, Natsumi felt herself shake.

They embrace for a while until they hear the doorr knob turning. Upon hearing the door knob turning made Keroro gul in fear as he began to sweat. While natsumi heart began to beat rapidly as though it would burst.

They suddnely turn to face the door as it opens and come face-to-face with the very familiar siloettle of Aki hinata.

End of chapter one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Author:well guys thats it for chapter one, but me and Sally Will continue just you wait. 

Zeldafanlover:Review!

Pack-leader-sally:YESSSS review!


	2. Shocking New to mama aki

The time was now 4:23 when we last left the hinata house. In which some very suprising news was told. And now let's return to where aki was coming in.  
"Fuyuki, Natsumi, I'm home!" Aki called out. "How was school today?" She finds Natsumi and Keroro a bit nervous. "Is something the matter?" Aki asked. "You can tell me."

Natsumi and Keroro are deeply worried about what to explain. What if she gets really mad? What if she kicks Keroro out of the house? We don't know for sure. The future has to unfold as it should.

Fuyuki stands out of their way, letting them do the talking. Natsumi an keroro looked fuyuki then to Miss Hinata an knew telling the news to Aki wasn't going to be easy but they had to. And hopefully pray that all will be alright.

"Mom me and boku gareu have something to tell you".Natsumi began with a nervous tone in her voice. Keroro didn't look all that better. So he turned to natsumi an nodded.

Causing Natsumi to gulp she turned and spoke to her mother. All while Fuyuki was sweating at how this was all going to turn out. All is silent till Keroro tries to explain as best as he can. "You see, last night... when me and Natsumi were in... well..."

"Yes...?" Aki listened more.

"And uhh... Well... you see..."

"Yes?"

"I'm... I'm... pregnant... with Natsumi's child..." Keroro hangs his head down with shame.

Aki just remained speechless her head turning to look back an forth at the two in front of her. This is something that she didn't expect to come home to. Turning to their couch and sitting on it her silence continuing which was making those in the room scared. Epescially the two who told her all this. The room silence lingers for a few minutes longer untill Aki sighs an speaks. 

"Keroro..." Aki spoke up. "...And just HOW did it happen?" She wasn't even mad at all. How ironic. Actly it was very ironic. Even fuyuki was surprised at hi mother.

Natsumi was about to explain but she's lost in a trail of thought. So she lets keroro explain. Keroro sighed more from relief then fear though he didn't know how to explain something so sensitive. So he descided to ask her.

"Um can you clarify, I don't know whether you mean us making the baby or how I'm able to carry a developing infant".

Aki looked at keroro before replying to his an asked fuyuki to leave the room. Which fuyuki did but cast a worried look to his sis an the segrent. Once fuyuki left aki specified what she ment about her question that was asked.

So after a few hours in the day it took a long explaination from both girl and frog on how this little micricle can to be. Natsumi: ...Well, long story short, his alien kind like his have pretty complicated reproduction roles. Some boy alien frogs can carry babies...

Aki: *getting interested wit hsome alien information* Really? And how?

Keroro explained a little bit more on how it's possible, making Aki more interested than ever.

Keroro: So, to conclude this, not all female aliens can bare children. 

Aki looked like she was about to fangirl sqweel when she calmed down enough. She sobered up an looked at them before asking a very important question on her mind.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" "You can't put it up for adoption, neither species will except it". Aki said.

Her words struck home and she was right neither of their species will accept the child. Well for one the baby will look more keronian than pekopian. Seeing as how it was developing in keroro. An two putting it up for adoption with expose the entire platoon. 

Natsumi had to stand up for this. "As we both promised, we can keep the child! Even though I'm 14 in all, but I stll think I can do this. I'll be the best mom as ever possible." She said. "And I don't care what they have to say, we're stil lgonna manage to be the most responsible parents as best as we can."

Keroro was very hapy to hear all of that and hugs Natsumi with loving embrace. Even Aki understands her, same with Fuyuki, who's actually looking forward to being an uncle. Unbeknowest to them giroro an mois was watching them from behind the kitchen counter. To say giroro was angry was an understatment he was practly seething with anger. The facts stood clear to him an he did like it. He sighed quietly from his spot where he stood. Giroro didn't blame natsumi for choosing god he didn't see what she saw in him. Holding back tears of frustation an sadness he looked to an left at mois an left to the front door and to his tent to where was waiting.

Mois on the other hand felt a part of herself shatter into pieces. In her eyes the sadness was portrayed. She always looked up to keroro, wanted to be brave and adventurous like him, wanted to be the person to make him feel special, but all of that seemed to turn into invisible lines on white paper. Before, when Natsumi didn't come into the picture, Mois lines were dark and could be seen. keroro knew very well how she wanted to be his faithful companion but all those attempts seemed to have gone completely unoticed. How was it that someone who was closer to keroro and knew him better ended up finishing in second place when it came to winning his attention?

Natsumi never had motives to impress him, or crave his attention. None of it made any sense to her. Her heart broke even more an so did the emotion of jealously.

Turning around to leave she caught Fuyuki eyeing her even as she got up and went into the hinata hallway.

"Mois I know this must hurt a lot to see as well as know".

She turned to him with eyes that looked reddish and puffed up enough for her to play as a woman who lost her whole family and never visited a psychiatrist for recovery.

Fuyuki sees Angol Mois upset and he really wanted to help her. He just simply came up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Mois." Fuyuki said. "I'll be there for you." Mois looked up at him with tears welling her eyes. She smiled a bit. At least there is another important person to look up to aswell. 

With that said fuyuki holds her in an embrace trying to comfort her. Back in the living room with aki natsumi in keroro . Aki brought up a question which made the soon to be parents freeze.

"Will you marry natsumi keroro seeming as how your pregnant".

End of chapter two.


	3. Confessions, Realizations, and tendermom

Last time we left the hinata household natsumi and keroro told aki some awkward news. Which aki accepted rather calmy. Now let's return to where we lfet off. 

Keroro and Natsumi just stare at Aki in shock and fear. Them? Have to get married? Even in Keroro's pregnancy? "...W-what...?" Natsumi stuttered in fear. 

Aki sighed then looked at her daughter explain why she had asked them to be clear about what she says.

"Natsumi, you know that this is a serious matter we're approaching and if people find out, questions will arise and I don't know how to explain that daughter got an alien pregnant,""People are going to think that were crazy or worse call the government"Aki explained.

"She's right, you know." A familiar voice said from behind.

Both Keroro and Natsumi turned around to see Dororo standing on the stair railing.

"Usually, a couple who have been married get a chance to have children." Dororo explained. "However, there are some unwed single parents, like woman, who have children all by themselves. I agree with Miss Hinata because I really hate to see you two being targeted by those stuck-up married people after you have a child and unwed. And besides, those who did the 'thing' with a random man and have a baby without a father to be there with are... well, let's just say a woman who has so much boyfriends."

"Also, about when a human would make an alien pregnant thing, that's definitely a thing we have to keep a secret with." Dororo said.

Girl and keronian look at dororo before looking at aki this was all moving so fast and quick too.  
"...I can't help but agree with him." Keroro said. "I mean, if they do discover all of that, then I'd be taken away, and that's one of my biggest fears!" He started to tear up.

Natsumi picked him up and huggled him gently. "It's okay, Keroro, I won;t let them hurt you or take you away." Natsumi cooed and stroked his head. "After all, I might be recalled as the toughest mother in this house, right?" She smiled.

Keroro looked up at Natsumi and nodded, with tears rolling down his eyes. "Thanks, Natsumi." He said hand hugs her. 

A small smile comes upon Aki and dororo faces as they watch this tender moment between the two. This tender moment lasts a moment longer between natsumi an keroro before both look up at aki. Their nod in union to aki's question in agreement to be married. 

Aki and dororo nod at them and continue discussing when the wedding will be held. And after several debates they decide to hold the wedding three weeks from today. The wedding will also take place on the island where the ghost followed them to. But they had to make sure it was ok with momoka first. 

A few minutes later, Aki was making dinner for her family and the frogs along with mois. Keroro waited at the table with Natsumi next to him.

Even Giroro was there then a sound from the living room singaled coming with kululu. Who happened to come from his lab to eat dinner and congrateluate the soon to be married couple. Even dororo was with them to give best hope an good luck. Keroro looked to natsumi with a smile which was returned with a smile of her own. Suddently keroro felt his stomach rumble very loudly mostly from the baby, which made him blush in embarrassement. Causiing those at the table to laugh even natsumi who put her hand on his stomach.

With the delightful smell of Good cooking soon everyones stomach began to growl. Later, everyone's in the dinner table eating Aki's most delicious dinner, while they were talking about the wedding plans.

"So, where's the wedding gonna take place, Keroro?" Dororo asked. "It'll be taking place in an island where the ghost led us to before." Keroro replied. "Oh, you mean like that island back in episode 6?" Giroro asked. "Well, yeah, kinda like that." Natsumi replied. "This stuff is really awesome, Mama-san!" Tamama chirped as he gobbled up every last bit of the meal. "What's in it?" 

"Just various meats and spices" was aki's reply before she took a double-take which natsumi and keroro did to. If they'd recalled tamama left with momoka after taking the news not so well.

Whoops. Let's drag him out of the scene then.

"Nonono wait-!" He stuttered as he was kicked out of the scene.

Everyone else fell silent for a bit. "...Umm, okay..." Giroro said. "...Anyways, have you predicted that it's gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"Well, we thought about waiting for the answer until the fifth month." Keroro replied."Oh, okay." Giroro said. "I just thought I guessed that it might be a girl."

"Well we might know when pururu comes tomorrow"Keroro replied to giroro last sentence. Causing natsumi to pause mid-eating her supper to look at him as did everyone else. "Are you sure that was wise dear?". Keroro about to put his food in his mouth paused for a few minutes before speaking again. "Its alright I asked her not tell HQ about this at all I didn't want them to know about this. " 

"I think it is the good thing he told her not to tell the HQ" Dororo said. "Because you probably don't want to know how cruel they'd be."

"Yeah, sometimes, children have to be forced into the army, too." Giroro explained. "Sometimes, even as babies they have to be taken in as soldiers, abusing them throughout the years in order to become very dangerous and tough. But luckily they didn't do that to us."

"It's almost like a holocaust, but Keronian style. Ku ku ku" Kululu said.

Natsumi stood up with her determined face on. "I swear, if these stupid army frogs ever

came over to take our baby away, I will fight for it. I promised myself me and Keroro

would protect it from any horrible things that would ever happen to us all!"

Keroro stood up aswell. "I'm with her, because it's OUR child, not theirs! They shouldn't be

controling what we want to do with it"

Aki looked to them with a smile. Happy for them to stand up for their baby. Everyone else sweatdroped. "Ummm... are you sure you guys can handle it all, because, well, they are very well-trained soldiers overall." Dororo said with a small sweatdrop.

"What he's meaning about that is that we're gonna help you two, too." Giroro said. "We all have to try and outnumber how many soldiers they send out."

"He's right you know." Kululu said. "There are millions of keronian soldiers in the Mothership and the HQ"

The two looked at them all glad for the support. Then with confidence Keroro spoke. "We'll just have to keep this more secretive then ever. "Agreed." Dororo said. "Well, anyway, when will you plan the day for the baby shower?" Natsumi anwsered dororo saying the baby shower will be held June 7th which was in the second week, before the final week of the wedding.

Great! I can't wait to go there!" Dororo chirped happily. Kululu thought to himself that he didn't want to come, but due to the fact that the baby shower is a FAMILY-related get-together event, he had no choice but to go.

"And maybe when Tamama's feeling a bit better, maybe he can come aswell." Dororo also pointed out.

The hinata's were overjoyed even though natsumi an Keroro sweatdroped.

Natsumi looked skeptical at dororo words. Tamama made it clear that he didn't approve.

If he came while the wedding was being prepared, then something bad was going to happen. Keroro sighed at dororo who looked at them. Dororo sees they were all lookin at him. "...What...?" He asked. "All I said that if Tamama feels alot better, he could come to the wedding."

Keroro looked down, feeling a bit upset...

Natsumi sighed shaking her head at dororo. The air in the room felt tense. "Have you forgotten already". Natsumi said hands bawling into fists under the table. Dororo became distraught. "But I..." he trailed off, realizing they must be right.

Keroro looked at an upset Natsumi, then had his head back down. Fuyuki and the others at the table sighed. Fur looked to giroro whose hand was on his face. Mois couldn't believe dororo forgot what happened .

Kululu didn't care but was enjoying dororo pain. Aki sighed before breaking the silence.  
"But I do remember what happened with Tamama the other day," Dororo exclaimed.

"And I thought he's not the one to hold the grudge for too long!"

Keroro muttered something under his breath. "...He was my only best friend..." He said. "...And now our platoon has lost its' only private because of me..." his tears run down from his face.

"I know tamama heart is broken". Keroro looked at Aki when she said this . Aki looked back at him with a comforting smile.

" It'll take some time for him to recover". "And dororo it takes more than a day or weeks to heal. Dororo nodded. "Okay." He said.

"But still..." Keroro said. "I wish I should've ever told him about it in the first place..."

Mois and natsumi looked at Keroro. Natsumi felt bad for her lover an got went over to him an picked him up. Keroro face wasn't to anyone .

Natsumi excused them to her mother an took them both to her room. As Keroro and Natsumi are in their room, he's still upset over the fact of loosing a friend.

"I should've thought he would never take it seriously..." Keroro said  
. "Tamama was always the jealous". This statement made keroro look at her. Taking his silence as to go on she continued. " I remember when you met that girl ","the one who worked at the gundam store".

Seeing as he remained silent she went on. " When you introduced her to mois an

tamama they both had this jealous aura around them".

Keroro was facing her now both hands on his belly. "Yeah, I know how these two 'get along...'" Keroro said, wit hhis hand on natsumi's hand on his belly aswell. "It's liek they're trying to win my attention or something like that." "They've always wanted your attention". "With mois she fell in loves with a kid"

The look on Keroro would make mecha-viper feel like he won. "You mean Fuyuki?" Keroro asked. "Yeah, I've seen him try and cheer Lady Mois up before." "No when mois was young child". "You were around her a lot , somewhere along that she fell in love".

Keroro groan and motioned for her to continue. " With tamama he could have fallen in love with u during his training". "I thought it's impossible for her to fall in love with me, because she's like my 'neice' and i'm her 'uncle.'" Keroro replied.

"And besides, It's pretty weird to be in love with those who are obviously too young for me."

He then looked at Natsumi. "No offense, really, Natsumi..." "None taken dear". Was natsumi reply. The atmosphere was starting to become stable.

Keroro knew this situation right now. Mois had moved on but tamama will take time. "Their has to be a way to get tamama to move on". Both suddenly had a thought tamama an momoka have an identical simuliar with each other.

Their split- personality makes them the perfect couple."What if..." Keroro said. "We try to convince him of how Momoka and Tamama truely make a great pair of awesome bipolar partners-in-crime.""That would work if momoka will listen".

And that was not going to be easy. Momoka was in love with fuyuki. Who has gained mois attention an affection. And believe it or not, Fuyuki has alot of girlfriends aswell. Even he's interested in this girl named Alisa Southerncross.

" That's going to be a challenge ". Was all Keroro could say.

Sumomo came by last month to talk to me wanting to know which school fuyuki went to(gave away the idea that He went signed into the school to know fuyuki better).The nontolma (who appeared in the

pool ), claiming to see fuyuki also asked him to take her to fuyuki school to sign up ad well.

Chiruyo from the newspaper

club who left it to join fuyuki . Ray kinoshinitta who fuyuki rembered resigned herself back to the school to be by fuyuki.

And alisa southern cross convinced her father to sign her into fuyuki school as well. And now asked me to Sign her in as we'll saying she'll be herself instead of a disgues.

These girls will be starting school tomorrow. Keroro already talked to mois about this. She said she didn't care that she'd fight for her love.

But jeesh, does that Fuyuki kiddo has too much girlfriends, or what? It's always best to pick only ONE out of alot that have signed up to his school at the time. Maybe Fuyuki should start the bachelor party to claim which girl will be with him for eternal.

Keroro started to notice that his belly's formed a small pudge.

Natsumi agreed with him that fuyuki needed a talk. Nodding her head she put her hand on the small budge."I think we need to tell mama that the wedding should be moved to one week".

Keroro knows she's right and soon before he can't fit his suit. Or, to make it a bit better, he should be in a Pekoponian suit disguise thingy.

"I could almost feel it move already..." Keroro smiled. "That would be out of the question". Keroro felt a bit of anger cause of the hormones . "And why would a pekopian suit be out of the question "?

Natsumi sighed placing both hands on her lovers belly before answering him. "To fit your pekopian suit you need a skinny waist. "Your problem is that with are baby you won't be skinny to fit in it".

Keroro face was hilurious to natsumi seeing how right see was. "But I hate having people notice that a pekoponian girl is marrying an ALIEN." Keroro stated frustratingly. 

That's why it's happening at the island that momoka owns".

Keroro groaned in a little frustration she didn't understand. The prist would have to see him an his best mans .

" I believe I have the solution to yer problem".

Both turn to see the SEGRENT major at the door.

"Sarge remember when we got those pekopian suits". They both nod well Keroro did natsumi had an angry look on her face. Technality she hated that memory. It hurt that Keroro did such a thing. When she basically missed his presence that day.

Giving his signature laugh he went on. "You see I have this invention which was made seeing as how sarge usually crews things up". "You see with blood samples from the platoon". Keroro looked at his arms. "So that's these marks come from". Shaking his thoughts away kululu continued. "And with some pekopians samples from fuyuki, and momoka's guards".

Natsumi gestured for him to continue not liking the fact that her brothers blood was used.

"Allow me to me to show you". With that kululu pulled out his remote an clicked a button.

In an instant they were teleported to a chamber in the base. A chamber I might add hadn't been seen by the Keroro platoon.

Keroro and natsumi looked the various holding pods. While kululu continued talking

"With these pods and the samples I collected. "And with the scans of those suits with the genetically modified samples". The meaning of all this made them hold their breaths. Before letting go. Facing kululu he gave them the answer that lay infront of them.

"You've already figured it out but I'll say it anyway ". "With these machines are bodies will be transformed". "Are features will look just like them". "We'll the corporal eye scar will be their".

(Au#: rember those pekopian suits in episode 320 ,yeah those ones).

"...I... don't understand..." Keroro said. "So you expect me to be in one of these cloned bodies?"

Natsumi wasn't liking Kululu's plan. Not one bit. Kukukuku."Not exactly ever see those parts in the movie where another species infection turns another race into their species"?

Sudden dawning appeared on their faces. "Get it now, these machines can you turn you into another species". Kuku " We'll depending on the days,month, and years timer". Keroro's eyes widen. "Really...? So with this machine I change to a different species...?"

"Yes ,see the day,year,or month on it ". Keroro an Natsumi looked over at the timer in the computer that controlled the mixtures an the pods.

"To start it just keep pushing the number on either days,months, or years". "But you can only choose one of the timer dials". " Other wise it starts to malfunction an whatever form you were becoming becomes perment". 

Keroro gulped at the last part of the speech he heard.I believe this will help with keeping are secret". Keroro looked at the machine it indeed was the answer to their problems. But he then turned to natsumi who was also looking at the machine.

After seeing her face he descided that a little thinking was needed. Keroro looked at the machine again. "...Well, I guess it couldn't hurt a bit." He finally said, dispite the fact that if he accidentally malfunction it in a way. Natsumi looked skeptical at the the machine. Worry suddenly came into her mind.

"Are you sure this is safe thing is safe , what if it hurts the baby"? Keroro holds his stomach after that kind of concern. "Yeah, what if it hurts it?" "I've been testing your cells in that since you first threw up".

"It took a while but I finally managed to make it safe". "For the developing baby that is". "You on the other might feel a bit strange".Keroro looked at bit skeptical before asking. "What exactly will happen to me"?

Natsumi looked at kululu expecting him to answer. "The only strange thing that will is that your metabolism will increase". Keroro just stared. "So... you're saying that when I'm in the disguise, it turns me into it, too?"

"Theoretically your body becomes turns into a pekopian.

But hair samples of the pekopians suit has been turned into real DNA allowing those form to made of actual human DNA. "Wow..." Is all that Keroro could say. "So your problem and ours is solved". Keroro gave him a look at 'ours".

"'Ours?'" Keroro asked."Kukukuku you didn't think the platoon was going up to your wedding as ourselves, which would expose us.

Natsumi giggled at the exaspered look on her fiancée face. Keroro thought of that for a while... "We'll boss what do you want to do"? Keroro was silent contemplating his options.

"Kukukuku think boss if this machine malfunction you could forever be stuck as a pekopian".

Keroro gulped before looking at natsumi. If this machine malfunctions ,then he'd be natsumi species forever. But the answer was would natsumi still love him? The keroro she fell in love with was a keronian. Would that love still be there?

What would the Keron army think aswell...? Or TAMAMA? What would HE think...? As if she'd read his mind. A smile that could have out shown the sun appeared. Already claiming his attention she next words calmed him.

"No matter what happens no matter what form I will always love you"."I love you because I need you". "And nothing will change that". Keroro just smiled at what she said. That must've been the answer to his question. Keroro spoke to kululu a bit longer. After speaking with the platoon (including tamama who was creepily silent).

They all decided to do this tomorrow. Natsumi smile along with fur ( who came with giroro)and with that they all went to bed .

End of chapter 3. 

Zeldafan:At what percent do you think kululu going to mess this up in chapter 4? anyway review!


	4. Transformations,Brothers, Love

The sun was just rising, and the Hinata household is still sound asleep. That was until Keroro felt a small movement from his stomach. Groggly Keroro placed a hand on his belly. Surprise took him. It was too early for the baby to be moving. But his belly IS pretty big... he felt a move again.

( Now that I think about it my stomachs only 5 inches out.) Rubbing his belly he could feel how big it's gotten. He hadn't realized exactly how much weight was on his frame, but it was only two month. "Must be my matabalism". Keroro shook his head realizing it was pretty quiet. And it's never this quiet.

Fuyuki must've woken up early for once. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen. The kid was swelling in their like a balloon. And apparently so was his food craving. He grabbed whatever he can see from the fridge and just simply eat it. Munching on his food it tasted wonderful to his tastebuds.

Considering his food was was roosted meat covered in chocolate an lemons with carrot. Which giroro an furbottom along wit tamama gagged at when they came in. Mois came in and was very shocked and confused about what Fuyuki is doing.

(Seriously? Fuyuki's like 11 or so...) Author (Ok we're are you in this).

Fuyuki was at his school which was technility still morning. But the sight mois was treated to was irritating. Standing in front of the class like her was her other compatation. Fuyuki just looked at her sympathticly.

~Pack-Leader-Sally :(In the Hinata house?And I thought he was... well... let's just say it's something about having babies lulz).

Mois just sits down at her desk, trying not to think about it again until later. The teacher looked at mois strangely. Seeing as how grey hair is mostly seen on old people. An the fact that she her attire a yellow sweatervest was normal.

But the teacher shrugged it off. Seeing as how the other new students were odd. Alisa southerncross this girl was seen several times. By students an one time during class. Despite that fact she was here, dressed in a grey sailor top, wit a long black an white skirt. Was a bit disturbing.

Then their was ray kino uniform was fine but her quiet nature an interest in the paranormal was a little creepy. Then their was the girl called"Nontolma". The girl hair color was a light turgouse but it was a shame she couldn't speak. And her eyes made him feel like he's in the ocean.

Her uniform was an ocean blue sailor top along with a deep blue long skirt. Now Sumomo on the other hand was a diva. Either way this girl always replied like she was a celebrity . Her hair a lighter color pink, wearing a long white skirt. With a red & pink sailor top.

Introductions aside the girls took their seats. Each girl eyed the others . Despising looks at the others. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

( And Back at home)

Fur an giroro looked at Keroro who was done eating. "So Keroro you ready to get into the pods"?. Keroro nodded hesitantly We'll let's go then" was giroro reply. Tamama was silent but nodded. ( he'd already been filled in). Dororo looked to Keroro and thus walked to the room. There they found kululu waiting for them. Keroro went inside. He was deeply nervous about what it's gonna feel like in the pod.

As Keroro went into the pod. Kululu gave his assurance to him and the platoon. While everyone got an settled into the pods, kululu got at the controls.

With everyone in their pods kululu set their each person the time must remain long. After each memeber's pod began to work, kululu set the instructions for his.

Before he got in his he said a quick prayer. Once done he steped in. As he got in he nodded to Paul momoka's butler. Paul nodded an pushed the button for kululu. Paul also prayed hopeing for things to go well. And just as soon as the prayer ended. A circuit fried an sirens sounded.

Paul went to the controls and tried to stop it. By now all the platoon members were pekopians . In the exact image of what the pekopians suit. (Beside a view features)..

Each members pods sparked sending them uncounous. Paul had no choice but to pull the emergency switch.

Causing the pods to open before the time function went into place. Thus leaving them as pekopians forever. Though the keronians now forever pekopians. Will be told that when they regain conousess. They were moved to the medical bay. Once their the nishzawa medical team began checking their vitals. Keroro was double- check. Seeing as how the baby's genetics changed. Making the baby a pekopian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the school it was lunch time. And fuyuki was having trouble with his suitors. Mois could see what Fuyuki is dealing with, and wishes she could do something about it... Watching the scene made her feel helpless. Remebering that the nontolma brought the merball .

She then ran over took it from her bag and with it created black smoke. During the confusion with everyone coughing she ran to fuyuki an pulled his hand. They took off towards the roof with their lunches. And sat down. Once their breathing calmed down fuyuki thanked her. Then they both ate each others bentos.

Unaware if momoka watching in jealousy . Both of her personalities were at each others throat. "Boy, these people are really trying to win you." Mois said to Fuyuki. "You could say, you lucky man?" "Yeah it was starting to get intense". Mois noted he was sweating profuseionly . Looking back at the scene earlier It seemed the girls were making him claustrophobic. Not to mention the incredulous look from everyone else.

She also noticed back their that the boys looked very jealous, while the girls looked shocked.  
.But one of them is actually jealous rather than shocked. Momoka's in the crowd, with a very dark-purple auora surrounding her in jealousy. shaking her head she focused on fuyuki.

"Don't worry, Fuyuki-kun." Mois said. "If they bother you in any way, I'll knock them out with my Lucifer Spear." She smiled."No mois you'd give them brain damage". Mois thought it was fine. Voicing her thoughts to him. Fuyuki reply was not all humans were as strong as natsumi. Mois had to admit that he had a point.

Momoka was watching from the door. She was seething. Quickly from her pocket, she pulled out a commuticator. And she called Paul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cxxx

Back at the underground base pururu had arrived after the incident . While she was checking on Keroro. Paul discovered something. It turns out the the machine made platoon members able to shift- shape between the two forms.

Which would explain why the platoon members are keronians again. Just then his commuticator went off. Momoka spoke about her situation . Paul looked to the platoon who had regained conscious . He walked over to then and explained. The news shocked them.

Pururu and paul explained that the malfunction, caused them both to be able to shift-shape . Between the two forms . Pururu told him that his babies ( their were twin) were both fine. One was a girl the other a boy. Their genetics are both inbetween. So their capable turning into pekopians . But their forms are still from two species.

~Pack-Leader-Sally:(So you're now saying the platoon turned back into alien frogs? o3o).  
Zeldafan lover:I thought a shift-shaping was better with the Keroro platoon. Like Sumomo. Except they can't materialize clothes on themselves. XD!

Keroro couldn't help but shed his tears of pride and joy. Not only because he finds out his babies have survived the malfunction, it's also because he was able to see what his twins look like through the ultrasound for the very first time. He couldn't wait to tell Natsumi the news.

The platoon except tamama was happy for him. Tamama was overjoyed at the transformation. But still hated natsumi guts. "Your still upset tamama"? The question caught him off guard.

"Yeah I can't seem to forgiven them. "I can still try harder". "No you can't master tamama". Shaken by the very phrase tamama argued. Which paul argued back with this "Keroro made his choice long ago". Fist clenching he returned to the mansion. Paul gave his reguards to them an left as well.

Keroro watched as the two left. When will Tamama ever be forgiven?

(Back at the school)

Mois an fuyuki continued talking to fuyuki unaware of momoka spying. Mois turned to fuyuki. It seemed strange to her. Fuyuki wasn't well built, but it didn't matter. It seemed that his sincerity was enough. They fell in love with him because of it. Suddenly becoming aware of silence. But of course, Momoka loved Fuyuki for his handsome looks and his high intelligence aswell, even though he looks a bit dorky and nerd-like.

Shaking away her thoughts. Their chat continued for a bit longer. Seeing as lunch an school ended. "Miss momoka". Momoka turned her head to Paul. Paul began to whisper to her . His words devasted her. Give up on fuyuki an be friends.

She whisper urgently to him. He countered with their attempts. Which made more upset than she already was. Tears began to cloud her vision. Looking back to where he was. In her mind dark momoka cried. Recludently momoka left back to the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxc

Back at the hinata house Keroro was telling natsumi the great news. "Natsumi... I'm having a girl... and a boy!" Keroro said with a huge smile. "THAT'S WONDERFUL"! Was natsumi's reply. As she jumped for joy. Grabbed Keroro an hugged him.

The female members of the house were couldn't breathe from Natsumi's grasp. Also, he reminded her to be careful when he's pregnant next time. Natsumi Apologised an Keroro forgave her. Both news if the babies an transformation amazed Aki. 

"I know. Crazy, huh?" Keroro asked."It is especially now that the wedding is moved up to two weeks". Natsumi an Keroro looked at her. Before smiling a little. "Before tamama left he said momoka gave the ok". Everyone was looking at him. Suspense filled the room before releasing it. "To use the island I mean ". Loud applause came from everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxx

(At momoka mansion )

Momoka sat with tamama at their dojo. Tamama sighed. First, losing keroro over Nstsumi, now the news about Momoka loosing Fuyuki over Mois, the woman she also hated. He's becoming so suicidal, he even imagines cutting his wrists.

Momoka felt tears sliding down her face. Sitting next to tamama. The atmosphere was depressing. Like a huge force weighted them down. Turning momoka looked to tamama.  
Tamama was pretending to cut his wrists when he sees Momoka looking at him. He looks back, wit htears watering his eyes aswell.

Why couldn't that be us with them". Momoka asked feeling more tears swell up. Despite it all. Both were sharing the same feeling. Looking at each other a strange new feeling looked down for a while, then back at Momoka. "But... at least we have eachother..." He said. "We're like best friends, right?"

Momoka noded "We are but it feels like we're more". "I don't know why or how". Tamama blushed at the fact. "Me neither..." Realization hit them like a brick. Their simliarities in nature. How could they not realize it .

"Tamama" said momoka as she gazed into his eyes. "Yeah...?" Tamama gazed into hers, too... "I think we're ment to be together ". Tamama looked at her. She continued,"All this time we've gone after the wrong people".

Thoughts went through tamama head. Tamama finally figured out what she had meant. "...Yeah..." Both gently leaned into each other. It was then that tamama forgave keroro. If they had been ment for each other. He would've missed out on the joy he had now. Paul and the guard shed tears of happiness . For their mistress.

( Meanwhile)

The hinata households was calming down . Everyone was picking things out. Tomorrow was the baby shower. Koyuki an saburo came to congratulate them . Just as koyuki was asking how thing were. A girlish scream came from giroro tent. It sounded like giroro only femine.

Dororo went to Giroro's tent to see what's going on and why he was squealing like sight he saw made him gasp. Giroro had turned into a female keronian.

Her face was white while the eyes remain the same with small eyelashes . The scar remained over her right eye. Giroro even developed a tail.

"How did this happen?!". Was that came out of her mouth. Giroro was in hysterically crying . Dororo could only gap before convincing her to come inside. Which she heisted to do but came anyway.

Everyone gasped upon seeing giroro."What the...?" Natsumi said. "What happened to Giroro?" "I don't know I found hi- I mean her like this". Dororo looked as shocked as the rest. "But you just don't turn from a man to a girl". The hinata's turn to see momoka at the glass door.

Kukuku " She's right you know". Kululu explained that he checked the machine on giroro pods. "So you see the malfunction cause a permanent gender change on giroro".Oh..." Natsumi said. "Well, we're lucky it didn't happen to the rest of us aswell.""Yeah." Keroro said, agreeing with his mate.

"We'll to be exact it's true". He said this while looking at were going down her face. But he/she had to just stuffen up. And life wasn't fair. She gave them a smile that she could manage.

"So, uh, how long is he gonna be like this?" Keroro asked him."To be truthful the rest of her life". The whole platoon gaped at the words. Including the hinata's. As well as koyuki an saburo. "T-the rest of his life!?". Keroro said completey shocked.

"Yup."Well, that's just great. What're we gonna do with her now...? "Perhaps try to explain how this happened". A rather bone-chilled cold voice said. Keroro shivered at the cold voice. Turning around they see lintenut Garuru with pururu.

Keroro stared as if he has seen his very worst nightmare come alive."Uh well you see". Keroro did his best to explain. But kululu ended up explaing the situtation Garuru just stared. Pururu was very surprised.

He turned to giroro . Who in turn looked a bit nervous. "I..." Garuru said to Giroro. "...I really don't know what to say." he sighed. "I wish I could find a way to change you back into a man, but since there is no cure whatsoever, then what's the use."

"Yeah, and I don't have the right experiments to help you, either." Pururu sadly said. Giroro looks down, feeling very upset. She hate to be getting used to being a woman. What would the others of Keron say about her? 

"You shouldn't worry about what keron has to say". Giroro looked at dororo. She began to yell at him. "I know that fate descided to play with you". Was dororo reply. How was he to relate to her. Science made giroro gender change. "We're behind you giroro.

Giroro calmed down and accepts Dororo's assistance. Keroro,Kululu,Tamama and dororo cheered for her. Garuru smiled at her and giroro did to. Glad to have her platoon behind her."Thanks you guys" giroro said with a smile.

Garuru smiled at his sister. Though his father might disagree. As long he doesn't find out. "Keroro pururu said yer pregnant. "I know." Keroro said, letting him know he already knows."This is a big secret your keeping". "If HQ finds out things will be hacktic.

The words ring a lot of truth in them . "But I will keep it alright".Keroro nodded then Kululu all of sudden started laughing. "We'll I actually lied a little . She's only going to be a women until 12:30. Everyone was surprised. Then Giroro sighed in relief and Natsumi was pissed off at Kululu. "You just have to screw up our minds again, didn't you?" She said angrily. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She holds up her fists.

Thus the beating of kululu began. Everyone sighed "typical kululu". Giroro body suddenly began to glow. And just like that his body was back to normal. Natsumi paused the beating and looked at Giroro. "Wow... already?" Natsumi said surprisingly.

"Coooooolll..." Tamama said in awe. Garuru an pururu smiled for him. From behind the kitchen fur smiled. Fur was absolutely pleased to see Giroro back to normal. So much her beating heart began to race.

And so the atmosphere changed for the best. Natsumi and Keroro went back inside, and Tamama left to hang out with Momoka. We need to talk Keroro". Her voice was like blossams. Amber eyes soften at him. "What is it". Worried eyes face him.

"Is it just me or isn't your pregnancy going faster "? Keroro looked down at his belly. It's getting a bit more rounder. Keroro was surprised and taps his belly to feel how firm it really is. The twins eggs were definitely bigger now. Kicking him gently natsumi was right.

"We'll it's almost two weeks". "Yeah..." He said. He felt the kicks again and smiled. "Mama said the our special day has been moved". The look in Keroro face. It was like . Natsumi couldn't find the words. Then out of the blue."KEEEROOOOO"!

And all those from space heard it. "D'cha hear somefin'?" one of the aliens asked the other. "Nah." The other one replied. (Back on earth)"Hun calm Down"!"Its going to be alright". With a few very deep breaths. His nerves calmed down. Aki rushed into the room. Asking if everything was ok.

Keroro explained on how the wedding changed dates."Oh so natsumi told you about the change". Aki nodded her head in understanding. "But their no need to yell so loud". Her face fell in a small laugh. While Keroro gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Keroro said with a sweatdrop. "Ok but the babies will be here soon". Both hinata look surprised. "Before pururu left she said my pregnancy, was gestating faster. And that I might give birth in three more days.

Natsumi was worried. How are they gonna have a baby shower before three days passed? And as for the wedding... "It seems will have the baby shower tomorrow ". Was Aki reply as if she was reading natsumi mind.

Then I'll inform the other. Fuyuki will call momoka. "Oh, okay..." Natsumi said. "It seems unexpected event have carried us along". He said with a sigh. Placing a hand on his belly. The twins began kicking much harder. Making Keroro groan an clench his stomach.

Keroro poked his belly. "Stop that, you two. That hurts." He said to it. The twins reaction was more furious kicking. Causing major discomfort. Natsumi picked him up. Laying him on his back to ease the pain. Keroro began feeling better with them starting to calm.

Keroro sighed and rubbed his belly. "You two are just so stubborn, huh?" he chuckled. "They seem to inheirted my stubbornness". Natsumi replied with a giggle. Keroro chuckled. "They might have." he pats his belly.

"Yep"was his reply as the twins settled down. Yawning he spread out on natsumi's bed. The pink hair descided to lay against him. Together they lay closing sleepy eyes. Resting in each others arms. Keroro smiled as his twins kick softly.

Back at the Nishizawa Manor, Momoka and tamama were preparing their gift. For the baby shower. Till her cellphone went off. Tamama answered his first. "Hello?" "Hello tamama it's keroro". Was the voice from the device. "What is it, mister sargeant?" Tamama asked.

"The baby shower has been moved to tomorrow". Was Keroro reply. Tamama looked to momoka an told her. She was ok with it. Tamama told the sergent an hung up. 

Meanwhile, Garuru was having a chat with Giroro. "So what did you want to talk about". Seeing Garuru this quiet . "Well, umm... How's... how's your cat?" Garuru replied ."She's the girl with the tail". His gut Felt bad. "She doing fine"."Human behavior is terrible ". Something told him garuru was being suspicious. 

"Did your cat... turn into a human...?" Garuru asked after hearing all of that."In a nutshell kululu modified the animal analyzer gun". "Aimed at her an now she's stuck that way". Turning his head away to gaze at Furbottom was embarassed to see herself as a human. "Hmm." Garuru said. "I wonder why he would do that?" 

"Whenever he makes or improves a weapon ". Pausing to take a breath. "He always uses it on one of us". Garuru stared at her. "Strange". "Yeah." Giroro replied. "A very crazy scientist indedd." Descided he had enough. Giroro changed the subject. "So you hooked up with pururu"?

"Yeah..." Garuru replied. "She and I were dating since a week ago."Giroro gave a small laugh. And told Garuru congratulation. "Thanks, bro." He replied. "Welcome bro". A sound from pururu signaled their time to leave.

"See you next time ". As Garuru was beamed into their ship. Giroro waved. "You too." He replied as he watched Garuru leave with Pururu. Fur watched from the bushes. Before giroro saw her. She walked over to giroro. Unaware of dororo spying along with natsumi.

Fur ran her hands over strained back muscles. "You know, you shouldn't over strain yourself"."One of these days yer going to p-. Gloved hands ran over scars probably from the toture . Slightly leaning to look at the scar on his right eyes. Hastily brushing her lips above giroro. Caused them both to actually form a kiss.

Dororo could not believe what he is seeing. Neither is Natsumi. A keronian kissing a cat woman... how observant... Furs lips tingled and light zaps of scared excitement sparked in her blood.

Giroro couldn't think strait, his head was clouded. All he knew was that someone cared enough, and he needed the reassurance and an escape from the coldness that surrounded him for so long.

Meanwhile, Natsumi was leaning her head on Keroro's belly, wanting to hear their heartbeats, and maybe talk to them. With her luck she heard two, tiny little heartbeats. Grinning they shared this moment. Moving her head a little the twins began kicking.

"Hehe, they seem to like you already." Keroro smiled. "I'm their mother even though their in you". Was natsumi reply. She felt like they didn't need her. "Natsumi, it's alright." Keroro said to her. "I meant they really do love you. Liek they're happy to meet you."

"It's good to know".Natsumi emotion flustered up. Atleast we get along with each other. A knock on the door and the appearance of Aki hinata. "Sounds fine." Keroro replied. He tried to get into a comfortable position. 

Before Leaving the two together. Aki informed them that the school,her friends. All know that she's engaged. And expecting. Her friends were excited for Natsumi and Keroro. One even wanted to give them a congrats present.

Natsumi greeted them while Keroro shift-shaped ,in their room. Put on a device kululu made to hide his pregnant stomach in his pekopian form. He went down stairs to join natsumi. Who was surrounded by her friend. Soon the entire platoon in pekopian form joined them.

Keroro tried not to be distracted by the kicking the twins are making and focuses on talking to the guests. Natsumi noticed Keroro was having trouble. So she distracted her friends for tapped his stomach. "Guys, I'm not in a mood for this right now." he said to it. "I'm having company with your mother's friends and I can't let the mknow about you."

While he said this no one was paying,attention to him. By now the guest had moved into the living room. With natsumi of course. Her friend yayoi was taking a liking to giroro. But for some strange reason he felt familiar.

He was developing some flashbacks of how she and Giroro used to spend time with eachother before... Now it seems history repeated itself again... Her looking at him made him uncomformtable. While everyone was talking. Giroro left the room to his tent outside. Unaware that yayoi was following him. With everyone inside now in natsumi room.

He let his guard down and transform back to normal. Yayoi was spying Giroro transforming back into a Keron. "It makes sense now". She wispered to herself. Putting the connection together. Last time she saw him. He was about to tell her something.

Giroro that's what they called him. Is an alien then that means Keroro is to. Finding courage yayoi approached him. "Hey, Giroro?" Yayoi said from behind her. Panic swelled inside him . Blushing a little he turned at being caught. Before yayoi said anything else he turned back to human form.

Yayoi face blushed a deep red, pointing out that he was . Then the sliding door opened The two look back to see who it is "Hey yayoi thei- WHAT R YOU TO DOING?!". Natsumi shout caught her other friends attention. Their mouths hung open at the sight. Keroro in mid conversation telling they will sign up at natsumi school.

Jaw dropped along with the platoon except kululu who ku'd. Yayoi was sweatdropping to see them. "...Ummmmmmmmmm..." She shakingly said. Giroro immediately got into his tent. Natsumi calmed everyone down. They all went back inside.

Something tells them these two are developing the 'thing' for eachother again. I missed my chance.) was all yayoi could think. Even as the situation calmed down. Keroro continued telling how he ,and his friends will be in their school tomorrow.

That caught yayoi attention. Plus giroro leaving the room to go on the roof. Silently she followed. Once their giroro spotted her and she confessed her feelings. "Umm, Giroro? I have something to say." She said nervously.

Giroro gestured for her to continue. Giroro seemed entranced by her not replying. Feet shuffling, and hand nervously . These feelings surpassed her. "Uh, ever since... ever since I met you, I... I... uhhh..." She hesitated a bit.

Yayoi nerves became jittery. Sweat poured down her face. Taking a breath the words she wanted to say. Came out. "I... I loved you..." She meeped and cowered her face. A pink flush smeared his face. Which could be seen clearly. He'd known she loved him. Getting up he embraced her while whispering, that he felt the same about her.

Yayoi was confused, but a little bit happy, blushing aswell. She hugs him back and was almost about to kiss him on the lips. Giroro closes the distances between them. And their kiss seals their relationship. The pink, pastel-like watercolor background was flowing around them, along with the little bubble-like sparkles.

Koyuki and dororo noded to each other from the tree. Feeling the moment surpass giroro an yayoi joined everyone else. Keroro's twins were behaving this time and have settled down instead of kicking too much.

Natsumi sighed seeing as how only yayoi was here. Natsumi freaked out earlier. Cause yayoi told her the truth, about the resident being aliens. The alien secret thingy was supposed to be kept, but instead soneone HAS to blurt it all out. What's next? PLANETS being residents, too?

Although yayoi told her that when they were alone. Which natsumi was ok. Seeing as their other friends already left. Relief feeled came inside. Yayoi smiled which giroro returned. 

End chapter 4 

Zeldafan Lover: Review!


	5. Baby shower and birth with life death

A few more months passed, and Keroro became bigger than ever before. As well as the day of the baby shower arrived. Everyone was helping. Mommy hinata with Paul was making food. Giroro along with dororo an tamama was decorating the living room.

Kululu was inviting Keroro parents( who were told months earlier). Yayoi,koyuki,saburo, momoka along with satsuki (natsumi other friend,commonly seen with yayoi). Also yayoi told satsuki their alien secret. In which she freaked out but took it in calmy.

And was it just her,but did satsuki like kululu. Maybe it was her imagination or did kululu like her to. Keroro was glad that his and his Pekoponian mate's friends have came. It really meant so much to him. With decorations up and table cloth on tables. All that was left was food,drinks, and music.

As for natsumi she was getting ready. Keroro to. Everyone was here and they brought gift. Keroro opens his first. It was some baby clothes; half of the eozen were the chlothes for girls, and the other half of the dozen were for boys. Natsumi opened the next couple of presents. A lot were baby diapers an bottles. 

The rest of the gifts were baby books, two cribs, baby photo frames, and a two-passenger stroller. The two soon-to-be parents were very happy, and thanked every one of them who gave them these presents. 

Aki then came out to announce the food was done. They went to the kitchen and waited for their food to be served . After each individual grabbed a plate of food. Their did a toast to the soon-to-newlywed.

After the guests have gone, Aki cleaned the kitchen, along with Keroro and Natsumi. Keroro went back to normal and felt the twins movement. Natsumi giggled at her lovers blush. Putting her hand on his belly. Keroro leaned on her, resting his head on her side. 

Raising her right arm she held him. The twins kicked overjoyously. Pururu last vist surprised them. Actually the boy looked human with a little green tail. With pink hair and amber eyes. Their girl however was keronian. She was a lighter pink with yellow eyes.

It shocked them but now together like this was heaven. " I can't believe one's gonna be like you, Natsumi dear." Keroro said as he holds her hand. "I know it's beautiful even though its a boy". Natsumi joy was bursting. "Yeah." Keroro said. He smiles as he feels their little twins squirm around, excited to enter the world. 

"Though the wedding is three days from now". Excitement filled her greatly. She then pointed out fur and giroro closeness. Keroro remembered what happened between Giroro and miss furbottom earlier ago. He was confused and, to be honest, pretty disturbed. Because seriously, an alien and an animal loving eachother? That sounds unnatural.

"But she's not a cat anymore". That brought Keroro to attention. Before both he and fuyuki were the only ones , who actually saw her human form. "So she's part cat now"? Natsumi considered his question. "Yep with the tail". 

"Yeah..." Keroro said. "Maybe it won't probably be that awkward anymore..." "Probably when she adapts more". Natsumi said with a sigh. Keroro looked outside where Giroro and Neko are. He yawns. 

"It seem someone a little tired". Natsumi said with a giggle. Keroro pouted and blushed in embarassment. Soon he's sent to bed. Natsumi giggled softly before joining him in bed. Keroro was asleep already. Both in bed sleeping soundly. When suddenly Keroro shot up. His hand raising to hold his stomach. Natsumi rushed up awake. It seems the time had come.

Keroro felt something wet underneath him, then feels very more pain. "N-natsumi!" Keroro cried in between breaths. "The babies! The-they're coming!" Natsumi quickly got Keroro up and onto a towel. Told him to stay put before getting giroro.

Giroro was up in a flash and went to call pururu. Pururu came in a hurry. When she got to the room. Natsumi was asked to leave the room She hesitated then complied. They all could hear the birth happening. A few hours passed by. At first a cry was heard. Joyous feelings were heard. Then pururu started yelling like something was wrong. They held their breath then pururu came out. 

"W-what's happening...?" Keroro asked Natsumi was beside him. Her face told him she didn't know. Everyone surrounded them. Pururu came up to them, and handed the screaming baby boy. He had his mother hair an eyes. He was a human baby with a green tail.

"Pururu what about the other baby". Pururu eyes held tears. Natsumi feared the worst. Pururu swallowed a shakly breath. "The baby girl didn't make it". Keroro was utterly shocked. In a bad way. He started to sob over the loss of the twin girl. Natsumi held Keroro along with their baby. Despair filled the room . Natsumi eyes were turning dry. It became a few hours later. The couple all cryed out held their sobbing infant. 

Keroro slowly soon stopped crying and looked at their surviving, crying twin boy. He smiled a bit and hums a lullaby to calm him down. "But... at least we have him..." Keroro said to NAtsumi as he cradled his little newborn life. Natsumi held her finger to the yawning baby. When the little hand held the finger. It felt like all time had stopped.

Aki came in an hugged natsumi to comfort her. She then asked them what baby name was . Keroro tried to think of a name, but gave up tried and asked if yusuka was alright. Keroro looked to their newborn son. And descided it was perfect.

Fur came in with a camera and took, a picture of baby yusuka. Even though the new parents have a great loss of the second twin, they've been thankful to have little Yusuka. Everyone congratulated the new parents. Aki took a picture with the camera for the album. An Told everyone to get some rest.

She then turned to the new parents. Keroro had some experience with babies. He tickles Yusaka's nose, making him giggle. Natsumi smiled. As Keroro continues to tickle the newborn. Aki seized natsumi attention. 

Natsumi turned to her mother. "What is it?" She asked."Listen I know you have a limited knowledge of babies". Natsumi looked kinda like really mom. Really. "Umm, yeah." Natsumi replied. "And?" "Even though you showed yer fiancée to make bottles". Natsumi had a pretty good idea were this was going. After a little talk Aki agreed to let natsumi run her family. 

Natsumi's friends, Momoka, Tamama, and the others the parents are close with have all been heard about the birth of their new son and wanted to come over to see them and congradulate them. Aki let them in surprised to see momoka mother as well.

She advised them to keep quiet cause the baby asleep. Momoka and Tamama quietly got a close look at the newborn. "Awww." Tamama quietly said with a smile.

"Wait..." Momoka said. "Didn't you say you have 'twins?'" As tiered as she was, Natsumi pushed tears she was holding further away. Keroro was crying softly at the edge of the bed."Oh..." Momoka said, seeing how they're feeling after she mentioned 'twins'. 

"I'm sorry momoka it's just the girl didn't make it". She pushed tears she was holding. Everyone looked repentful for them. Momoka and Tamama were really sorry for them both.  
"It's alright now ". Natsumi said with a sad smile. "At least one of them survived". It tore everyone hearts to see them this sad. So Aki descided to change the subject. Momoka smiled at the newborn. As long as they have a surviving child, they'll be okay. 

The rooms atmosphere changed and, everyone adored the little infant. Yusaka gurgled and giggled as he was being adored by the guests. Keroro and Natsumi smiled. As the hour began to midnight everyone left. And the residents returned to sleep.

Except natsumi an Keroro who had to make a bottle for yusuka. After the baby drank his milk an burped. She began to rock the little infant till he fell asleep.

Kululu stared at natsumi holding an perment age changeing device. His thoughts rung maliciously. Keroro was cradling his sleeping newborn while thinking about the wedding that will be coming soon.

He turned to look at the newborn. Then he looked to natsumi. The sight made him blink. Rubbing his eyes fear took him. "Natsumi"! Keroro slammed his open palm on the corner of the bed. His shoulder hunched slightly as he leaned on the bed.

His voice caused yusuka to cry. But he was stunned. More like, horribly transfixed on natsumi. Snapping awake natsumi looked at the baby . Thinking something was wrong,but upon seeing he how his attention is on her.

Looking down at her self. She had gotten taller. Natsumi breast were d-cups. And the length of her hair was much longer. "You've become an adult again". Was all keroro could. Natsumi was confused to how this happ-. "Wait where is kululu ?. "...It's him again, isn't it?" Natsumi groaned. "Him and his stupid machines."

Groaning she got up feeling higher an taller. First going over to yusuka an rocking him. Once asleep. Keroro joined her an upon leaving they incountered fuyuki, giroro,Aki , and fur. When about to ask they see natsumi. "Kululu"? They all asked.

"Yeeesss?" Kululu deviously replied."Why is natsumi an adult"? Keroro said rather angerly. "We'll you see I used a perment age ray gun on her". He answered rather giggled to himself and made a little chibi face in his mind.

"What for?!" Natsumi asked angrily at Kululu. To make you more mature". He laughed sadisticly "And so you can set a proper example ". Their jaws dropped onto floor. "You're kidding me..." Natsumi eyes an lip twitched. "Kukukuku also the affects are perment , so it can't be undone".

However, Kululu DOES have a point. Remember how Natsumi said that she was just a teenager, not even the right age of being a parent? Well, seems like it's not much of a big problem anymore, because, well, now that she's a fully grown adult, it seems this kind of example might be somewhat a bit easier or so.

Now that she took those thoughts into account. Kululu actually did a nice favor. The reality of what kululu did shocked them. "Thanks, Kululu." She suddenly said to him. 

"Tch". Was all kululu could say hoping she'd be mad. Keroro laughed a little and he an natsumi returned to their room. Their baby was all comfy and cozy at their bed. When they saw him, they smile.

Going over to their infant natsumi gently picked him up and put him in the crib. Keroro smiled as he watched his little newborn son sleep peacefully in his new crib. 

End chapter 5.


	6. Wedding Honeymoon and False love

Keroro was getting dressed in his very special black tuxedo with a rose pinned on it. Today is the day. It's the day an alien frog will get to marry a pekoponian girl- er, I mean, woman.  
Meanwhile natsumi was putting on her wedding dress . Her hair was down and putting on long white gloves.

A long veil attached to a tira with a green gem on it wit. An a light purple bead necklace with a green gem. Aki looked her over an complimented her appearance then asked fuyuki if keroro was ready.

Keroro said he's almost done. Yusaka is dressed in a tuxedo, too. Which was mega adorable by the girls and natsumi. Which to the platoon members thought was a bit strange seeing as how yusuka was only an infant. But they shrugged it off. 

Each member was in their human forms. Giroro was in a red tux with a black tie with his girl yayoi dressed in a brick red long prom dress. kululu dressed in a deep maroon with some much more sensible glasses that showed his green-yellowish eyes with satsuki in a fushia purple prom dress.

Dororo dressed in an ocean blue with a black tie holding koyuki arm. Which was dressed in an emerald green dress. An last but not least tamama dressed in a black tux with a white tie holding momoka arm. Dressed in beautiful flurorant pink dress with pink heels. Her parents were dressed for the occasion.

Fur dressed in a purple spandix looked jeasouly at yayoi holding giroro an their smiles.  
Paul was assigned to be a priest, and was dressed in a proper priest suit. Joriri claimed himself to be Keroro's best man. He is dressed in a very darn navy blue suit with a jet black bowtie and with a white undershirt. 

Unfortunely for him kogoro along with the platoon were keroro best mans. Lavie along with wettle king. Both dressed in dark black with lavie carrying their baby. Who took after her father with slug antene.

Aki was holding Yusuka for them during the wedding. As everything was set into place and the nishizawa groups chef and guest got into place . Aki looked at everything then moved yusuka up while she opened the door to the room natsumi was in.

"Natsumi are you ready"?"Its about to begin". Taking a breath and looking in the mirrior one last time she noded.

Aki turned to everyone an told them to get in place. With quick haste they all took their seats. As keroro stood with his best mans . Nervous feelings began to get to him. 

One of the Nishizawa butlers began to play the organ as Aki walked Natsumi up to the front. Upon seeing natsumi come up with her mother was breathtaking. Natsumi cast him a glance with a blushed face. As paul signaled for everyone he began to say the vows.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Natsumi hinata and keroro gunso". "Once ememies at each other throat now devoted lovers". Everyone laughed at that . "This union is the true test that love is a battle field"".

They laugh at that aswell. "Now Once mortal enemies, now divine lovers. Such is a love that most thought inconceivable, but some hold dearly to their hearts. It was a long road for them, with many obstacles to face and much doubt in between as they realized their feelings and destiny between each other. And now, they have finally come to this final step where all couples must take to fulfill their life-long wishes to live forever more in each other's hearts. So for those who find this union objectionable and that this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. 

No one said anything. "If there is no one to oppose this union,"Paul continued while smiled as he gestured tamama who was playing as the ring-bearer to come forth with the rings, "then I shall begin the exchange of rings and vows." 

Tamama soon came up front between keroro and Natsumi, holding a small reddish-black cushion with the rings nestled comfortably on it. The ring for the groom was silver with small engravings of water waves along it and a blue sapphire studded on it, while the ring for the bride was gold with small engravings of fire flames along it with a red ruby studded on to match. The couple could tell that the Nishizawa group went to alot of trouble to have these custom-made ones that can stretch to accommodate the size of the finger.

The rings were slipped on to each of the wedded couple's fingers, and Paul was about to do the vows. "Do you keroro gunso take Natsumi Hinata to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness an in health to live an proctect, For as long as you shall live". 

He stole a glance at natsumi . The pekopian he loved was standing right in front of him, looking back at him in anticipation. If he were to make the decision, it'll change both of their lives forever, and there would be no turning back. But of course, this was what he wanted. He replied without any further hesitation

"I do," keroro said then paul turned to natsumi. "And do you,Natsumi Hinata, take Keroro Gunso as your lawful wedded hunsband, to have and to hold, to love and to care, to live and to obey, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" 

She looked up at Keroro. So much has happened since they were together. They both ridiculed and loved at the same time. Sometimes she felt that he was nothing but an ememy, but at other times, she felt that keroro loved her so much she could explode. There was never a peaceful moment with keroro, and she knew life was not going to be easy from then on, not with having a keronian with an instinct to kill and conquer the future of earth. She knew she was going to be dragged further and further down into the the trouble and chaos there was no way back up to the life she used to know. She knew he was going to carry on with the lifestyle they led when all she did was hate him an their child was anything but normal. Did he regret loving keroro knowing the dangers ahead?  
Not one bit.

"I do," Natsumi said with a blissful smile he had long since forgotten he had. "Then I pronounce this couple," Paul announced. "husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And wit hthat, Keroro and Natsumi put their lips against eachother's in a most passionate kiss. Everyone applauses, even Aki, who rubs a tear from her eye. 

Paul announced them as 'The Keronianpekopian Couple' and as they walked down the aisle with Keroro using his amazing strength to carry Natsumi bridal style, everyone chased after them and showered confetti at them, wishing the couple well.

The wedding dinner reception was a big success as well as they booked the entire cerebral hall for their dinner spot. For their dinner suits,Natsumi had got together with Ouka and Aki who was from Japan to design a matching set of dinner clothes for keroro and Natsumi, with her wearing an almost Westernized version of a kimono while keroro wore a Westernized yukata.

Again, the girls made full use of Natsumi extremely long hair to bun it up and stick in those Japanese hair accessory pins they've been dying to try. keroro almost swooned at the sight of it, and Natsumi took comfort in the fact that he was getting praises rather than teases from everyone who saw in this getup, especially from family and the Aliens. 

Of course, Natsumi would never forget to throw the bouquet of flowers over her shoulder to a group of girls who is fighting eachother to grab it, because only one girl could keep the bouqet. 

An out of all of them alisa southerncross caught it while standing next to fuyuk who blushed . Which made the other girls jealous. Natumi who was holding yusuka laughed while keroro shook his head at the scene.

After the big day at the wedding party, the two newly-wedded couple plan on where they should go for their honeymoon for three days. 

Fuyuki and alisa watch them from afar. Nebula looked to his daughter as she spoke to fuyuki. Once finished nebula caught on that his daughter was in love with fuyuki. "You sound like you're really getting attach to that boy, if I heard your conversation correctly." Her father commented.

"Alisa-chan come on" Turning her head she followed him. The other girls watched jealously from where they were sitting. Each girl got up and danced with someone else constanly switching parteners hoping they would switch with alisa.

But that only happened once .But Alisa always managed to get back to him. Which fuyuki gracefully accepted. Soon the adult's except aki who had to hold yusuka . All got on the dance floor and danced.

Yusuka was being watched over by Keroro's dad, who is now a grandfather. Which was very happy to have the grandchild so was keroro mother. The infant was adrable to them.  
Soon, the party is almost over, and everyone is getting ready to go home. 

As everyone left and the hinatas back at the house. Aki pulled her daughter asking her if she'd want to stay with them after her declined that offer. She's a grown up now, and so is Keroro. They're able to take care of themselves and their newborn baby.

Meanwhile, Yayoi sees Giroro walking home with humanized Furbottom. Yayoi couldn't hide her jealousy and sadness. She was thinking about breaking up with Giroro, but that might make her feel much worse... 

Giroro see yayoi turning back to furbottom. he went to yayoi who upon closer inspection looked not to well.

Back to natsumi she was thinking about her mothers offer which she declined and her honeymoon with keroro. Keroro spoke with her about it. he made a point that if the moved into a new house they would be at risk. He told her a few month ago a suspouis person who was probabley from the government. Came up to him and asked several questions.

From the way the guy sounded it didn't look had no choice but to accept the offer. Jsut so save herself and her new family from that government dude Aki was talking about.

"Giroro, I thought... I..." Yayomi trailed off, stopping herself from trying to get to the part where she'd hurt his feelings. 

Noticing she was "Look yayoi if you have something to say then say it."." Don't hestitate life is to short not to so" "Also no matter what happens I will still be here, Fur will always be a friend to me". she looked to him with a smile.

Natsumi went to her mother aki was overjoyed that they would stay with them . But she felt natsumi didn't quite understand her when she first asked. "Listen natsumi" Natsumi looked to her , "when i first asked you if you still wanted to stay wit us". Taking a breath she continued talking "It was so the entire platoon wouldn't have to go with you". Natsumi though about it. 

Keroro was their leader then of course they'd come with. And fuyuki would probabley fail school seeing as how he doesn't wake on time. Aki spoke to her interrupting her thoughts. "Also Fuyuki would be alone here seeing as I work alot". "And you an keroro don't have the money for a house right now". 

Yayoi starts to tear up as she's saying her final words to Giroro. "I... I... Because of you and him together, I'll... I'll have to... break up with... him..." *she buried her face and sobbed. "You're right." Natsumi said, dissappointed. "We need to get a job." Keroro nodded in agreement to his new pekoponian wife.

Yayoi starts to tear up as she's saying her final words to Giroro. "I... I... Because of you and him together, I'll... I'll have to... break up with... him..." *she buried her face and sobbed.

"You're right." Natsumi said, dissappointed. "We need to get a job." Keroro nodded in agreement to his new pekoponian wife.

Giroro Looked like his world had broken into various pieces. Yayoi knew this wasn't exactly going to go well.

"Well I'm an Army sergenet For the keronian army". Natsumi nodded " Mother asked if i had a job in mind". Keroro sighed and gestured for her to contine. "I was thinking i Could help sell those food you couldn't sell". "And it could be in that shop you tried to sell curry in". 

Yayoi still sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I jsut htought you'd be better off with her than me..." She runs away, with a trail of tears flowing behind.

Keroro's eyes widen. "That's not a bad idea." He agreed to his wife. Giroro couldn't go after her this destroyed him so he went home. On his way he walked into fur who went with him.

Natsumi whopped with joy and walked over to her baby sleeping in his crib. After their honeymoon which is tomorrow. Meaning who's going to watch yusuka. Keroro said mois would but I disagree with him. After and hour of argueing they decided to take him with them.

"Stupid parential instict" keroro whispered while natsumi was lifting the baby up an down making him laugh. Fur couldn't help but feel sorry and guilt towards Giroro and Yayoi. She wished she could do something to cheer Giroro up.

Even though Aki wanted to agree to watch over Yusuka during their honeymoon, she shrugged an 'oh-well.'

Upon entering the door giroro was welcome by mois but he inored her and went to his tent. Following him was their. Giroro is too upset and heartbroken to return a greet to Mois. Furbottom greeted Mois back, though, but not in a happy tone.

As Fur went to him in his tent Her hand was resting slightly on the coprarals', and the other clutched softly on his other hand next to her. Feelings went through her as she looked at him. He was the soilder on the battlefield that came back from an encounter which cost him the lives of his comrade.

But he was also a soldier looking for love aswell. Sometimes it's hard for a girl he likes to ever return her feelings to him though, but Furbottom and Yayoi have before. Frustation filled him "yayoi" he whispered he didn't blame her. But he wasn't just going to give up on her an what they started. Fighting for her love would be difficult, but he would do it.

So he got up and ran away to find Yayoi once and for all. Miss Furbottom is deeply confused. Where is he going? she thought.

Yayoi was by the river in the park. With dusk falling she pondered if what she was the right thing. Gripping her chest where her heart was. She knew it was a mistake that she made.

"YAYOI"! That voice made her turn around and see the very man she turned away. "Giroro...?" Yayoi couldn't believe who she has seen. Giroro looked at her with relief glad he found her before she went home. 

Out of breath an tired of runing giroro calmly approched her. When was on two inches from her he stopped before her. Neither said anything these feelings burning up within them. It felt like they standing on a cliff and the battle soaring in their veins. The climate of a long fall was upon them. It suffacated them.

"What is it, Giroro?" Yayoi asked him, wondering why he just came up to her like that with desparation in his eyes. " I love you Yayoi""And whether you think were not ment to be". "I will fight for your love". Giroro said this with every bit off his heart. An with eyes of determination.

Yayoi could not believe what she had heard. Tears fileld her eyes. She knelt down and embraced him with all of her returned the embraced her with the same strength. Stars now covered the dark with the yellow moon high overhead. A promise was then proposed that no matter what they'd be together always. 

end of chapter 6


	7. Couples, Confrontation, Hurtful truth

The newly wedded couples congrat each of their friends and their friends' mates before they finally leave the trip to their honeymoon, which takes place in San Diego, California. After the new couples between aliens and pekopians wished the new couple (who took their baby with them). As they drove off to the airport.

After the new couples between aliens and pekopians wished the new couple (who took their baby with them). As they drove off to the airport. Meanwhile at the hinata household.

Alisa and fuyuki were in his room taking about what humans do in their live. Mois watched this from the hidden camera with kululu. She lost again but gained a new love in the process. And agreed to not stare at him. (He told her that and her smile creep him out).

Koyuki and dororo were a couple now and watering the garden in the base. Momoka and tamama were a couple, but keeping it from her parents. (Ouka is very agressive and we don't even want to know what baio would do). Giroro was showing yayoi he wide an various guns.

Yayoi is very impressed on his display of some old war guns. She'd love to try one of each of them out, but Giroro said they're too dangerous for her. 

And while theyn were having fun aki was preparing her back was turned kululu admistered a special sirum. Mois came in asking kululu why he was in here which brought aki's attention to him.

"Kukukukukuku Just getting some ingredients for curry". he lied so smoothly toward them. When in fact the sirum he put in the drinks was a concoction that would make the girls in the house adults. An so kururu left while contacting one of keroro's deadly friends. The women was gerudonian a deadly one in fact who gave him a special life crystal that would make alisa human.

And then, after the girls drink their lemonade, just liek that, they turned into fully grown young adults. The girls are very confused at what happened to them, not knowing it was Kululu who did it. And as Alisa tried out the life crystal, she, too, have transformed; from a Dark Zone Doll to a regular human being. Alisa was confused aswell.

Mois immediately turned to kululu who in turn pointed to the boys. Saburo and fuyuki also turned into adults. After an incrediably long conversation with turns out a friend of keroro helped with this. An anwsering alisa question she was human now.

Alisa might admit that she likes the feeling of being human, and she's also surprised that Fuyuki is an adult, too. The girls heard about who made them grown ups, too, and are pretty upset at him for that.

Which before they beat him up kululu explained that the adult forms were perment. Massive beatings then insumed. Which saburo who they haven't seeen in a while. Said he was in a relationship with furbottom. That made them all stare at Saburo. First, an alien in love with an animal girl, now a HUMAN in love with an animal girl? Things are just getting weirder and weirder.

"You have to admit that she's hot". It was the only thing he could say in his defense. They just shook their heads at him. While kululu gave a weak laugh from his place on the floor. Alisa hair had grown pretty long that the big bead formed one ponytail. Her clothes had changed as well. She was wearing a white buisness shirt grey skirt with long black pants.

Koyuki was wearing her ninja outfit with her hair now ony one ponytail. Momoka Hair had become long and her boobs were d-cups like natsumi's. Making tamama a very lucky keronian. As fer mois her grey hair had grown long. She was also wearing a metal grey skirt with a metal top around her chest. Still wearing her crown though.

The girls were still confused of their new appearance, but they have to get used to it, in order to become better examples of mothers to their pregnant mates.

Tension filled the room for a bit. The couples looked to each other not sure how to procced in their relationships. After some various and brief conversations momoka and tamama descided to hold their wedding within her estate.

Dororo and koyuki descided to hold theirs on the end of winter. Kululu and mois descedied to leave for planet angol to get married. Alisa and fuyuki descided to wait about three years before getting married(Which was a relief to nebula on alisa head).

Giroro an saburo were to busy looking at fur and yayoi. Yayoi had grown a least as tall as natsumi. Her hair reached her the bottom of her legs. And her breast were bigger than natsumi's. She was also wearing her school uniform still. 

As for fur she was indeed the same height as natsumi. With her Hair in gigantic twin pontails braided into one. She was now wearing a Black and white suit like her old one with white shorts. Combat boots with laces. 

Back at the honeymoon in San Francisco, Keroro and Natsumi have all heard about what had happened to his and her friends back in her home country. "That's teriable what he did"! Was natsumi's shocked and angry reply to her mother over the phone.

"Yes it was and kululu not only got beat up but mois gave him this stare that freaked him out". She said this with a giggle. "Well, good." Natsumi replied. "At least he gets what he deserves."

Keroro laughed at that, even though he knows she and Kululu are in a relationship afterall...  
"So how's the honey moon " aki was multitasking make dinner while holding the phone. Fuyuki was with alisa who was staying over for the night. 

"It must be hard to enjoy yerselves with a baby,but I'm sure you'll manage". Kululu laughed with giroro an yayoi. (She can't go home like this)giroro thought but the school today learned that kululu was a genius with making strange inventions. 

"Oh, It's going well, so far." Natsumi replied. "The problem is we can't take Yusuka with us to dinners and parties with Keroro and I." Aki's gave words of incouragement while telling giroro that they will find away to explain yayoi parents about her current state. 

"Thanks, Mama." Natsumi said with a smile. "That really helps." "Your welcome sweetie" was aki reply before telling her she had to go. Natsumi hung up and tells Keroro what the plans will be when Yusuka is involved.

Aki sighed then turned to the other couples that were in a heavey debate. Giroro was advised that he shouldn't be in target practice for a while since he's pregnant, and Tamama is told that he shoujldn't eat so much fatty stuff that might cause harm to the baby.

Which caused the women of the pregnant males to calm them down caused it inraged them all except kululu.

Also alisa was pregnant which caused an angrey nebula to go after him. Sabura was content which fur was glad for. Fur is pregnant, aswell. With twins. They're not so sure about the genders yet, but they'll find out soon.

Fur is pregnant, aswell. With twins. They're not so sure about the genders yet, but they'll find out soon. A Few hours later and all the pregnant males were calmed much to the girls relief. Dororo,giroro,kululu and saburo and fuyuki promised the girls wouldn't do anything girls accepted promised before rubbing their still flat belly but in fuyuki and saburo case rubbing the wives belly. 

The pregnant keronian males were really soothed from the soft touch of their Pekoponian girls' hands. The pairs are very grateful to have eachother for all smiled as a results of the calm atmosphere. They all then sat on the couch and watched tv.

Days later, Natsumi and Keroro along with their baby son came back from their honeymoon. They had a great time. They get to see the sunset from the beach, they explore the city lights, and the food there is delicious.

Upon Walking in with yusuka they were greeted by the family,Nishizawa,and the platoon.  
They have made a banner that says "Welcome back, Gunso Hinata family!" on it. Keroro and Natsumi were really happy to see their friends again back at home.

Aki went over and hugged her daughter while keroro took yusuka. After describing their honeymoon they congratulated the new couples, soon to be newly-weds.

Some weddings will have to be kept a secret from their parents, even Tamama and Momoka's."That's a shame you ,but momoka your father will find out you know'. A nostalgic expression came on natsumi face even while holding yusuka. Aki inquired to saburo if his mother new His reply was a relief. 

And according to mois her father was overjoyed for her. Dororo and koyuki were so interwined with each other. Momoka looked to tamama. Nasumi was right baio is very well will ask for her presence. What will she say then.

She decides to give it a shot. Time to confront Baio. Momoka calls up paul who arrives outside with a limosine. Everyone wishes sher an tamama good luck. For they will need it. And paul drives them to the mansion where Baio is waiting.

Once the new couple got out of the limo, Tamama was nervous to see him, but tries to hide it by smiling. "This way miss momoka and master tamama He is waiting for you in her. Both look at the doors which were very ominous looking. Taking a deep breath they went in.

They see Baio waiting with two agents on each side. Tamama gulped and waved to him. "Hi." He nervously said. Baio Gesured them to come closer. When they did he sent his agents out of the room. Once gone he asked what they wanted to talk about.

"Umm... I..." Tamama trailed off nervously. If Baio's wife is totally agressive, then her dad might feel the same way, too, when Tamama tells him about their relationship.

"Papa I need you promise not get angry" The Expression changed but no signs of anger were their. So he promised her he wouldn't. "Me and tamama have been a couple for the last months and He's carrying my baby". 

His expression changed so fast and she continued before he had a chance to speak. "Also I can not turn back into a kid". Baio stared for a while. He listened to what his daughter have said, but he finds himself dumbfoundingly confused about these two things: A pregnant male Keronian and Momoka who 'grew up' too fast. 

"Kukukukukukuk Allow me to explain " They looked shocked to see kululu their. After a few minutes kululu explained how momoka was and adult and why tamama was pregnant.

'How the FUCK did he get here...?!' Tamama thought angrily. Baio heard what Kululu has explained and turned to Momoka and Tamama. At first Baio was passive which made them look like a fish out of water. 

Baio raised a hand to his chin and thought. Momoka and tamama sweated while holding their breath. Sensepention filled the room before Baio Nishizawa spoke. "Well, I really must say that..." Baio spoke up. "...I congradulate you all."

Momoka and Tamama are confused. They expected him to be angry like a bull trying to run through the red cloth in Mexican rodeos. "Um Thank you daddy". momoka said unsurely before speaking again. "We thought you'd be mad".

Baio chuckled. "Why, of course not." He said. "How could I ever be that mad to a beautiful grown up daughter like you?" Momoka thanked her father for the compliment the baio turned to tamamama. "If anything happens to her I will have my best men looking for you". Baio whispered to tamama who sweatdropped. 

"Umm, okay." He said with a weak smile. "Oh, and congradulations about you two being parents,too." Baio also said. "Thank you papa Momoka said with a Smile which tamama imediately followed through. 

Baio bowed his head in a 'you're welcome' gesture. In which they returned the bow and were escorted to momoka room.

Meanwhile giroroyayoi,kululumois,koukidororo,alisaFuyuki,sab urofur were all looking through wedding catalogs. Natsumi and keroro watched bemused while discussing the future plans.

Giroro and Yayoi thought it'd be really cool to have the wedding near the waterfall. Their thought were interupted by kululu who asked that saburo,fur,giroro, and yayoi come to the backyard.

A few seconds later everyone outside with kululu were shocked. Yayoi was angry and furouis at giroro. For it seemed that he and fur were really going out. And that the baby developing inside him was hers. Saburo was at a loss of words. He knew they were but never expected this to happen.

Yayoi had a nuff and agreed with kululu to be turned back into a teen. Giroro just let her seeing how mad she was. After about another hour passed kululu ended up explaing what happened to the hinatas.

Natsumi stared. Why do things always have to be this complicated? What will happen to Yayoi now? "Kukuku Well She's a teenager now don't ask me how but she is". Malscious laughing can from kululu why mois convinced them that before yayoi left it looked like she was falling for saburo. 

Also yayoi agreed to still keep their secret. Which everyone sighed in relief. Natsumi is feeding little Yusuka some carrot-flavored baby food that Aki got from the store yesterday. 

In which yusuka giggled and opened his mouth adorably. Making the girls in the house go aww everytime he does. While wagging his little tail. "Here comes the airplane~" Natsumi said cutely and pretendingly flies the spoonful of baby food into his mouth.

The baby opened his mouth with a little making natsumi an keroro adore him. When the baby was full keroro gave him a piggy-back ride. Everything is fine for the Hinatas so far. Meanwhile, Tamama and Momoka were in their room talking.

"Well that went better the we expected" a heavy sigh fell from tamama seeing how baio reacted to him. Momoka agreed. A knock on the door with momoka permission to come in. Opening and closing the door came paul.

"Oh, hi, Paul." Tamama greeted. "What're you doing here?" Paul Greeted tamama befre telling them that madam ouka was here. And that she wished to see momoka. 

Tamama gulped. Al lhe knew is that Ouka is a cold-hearted crazy lady, and he's now worried about what SHE would say about the wedding and his pregnancy with Momoka. Momka looked nervous before telling tamama to stay here . 

Leaveing with paul escorting her to a tall door in her manor. Paul opened it leting her go in. Looking around the room was dark with ouka sitting on a chair . Momoka sat down and made eye contact with her. "Umm... hi, mom." She greeted nervously. "Is there anything you need?"

The look on her face couldn't be explained to the one who saw it. Ouka asked her what happened to her and why she was getting married. "Well, you see..." Momoka explained about how Kululu made her as an adult and the reason of marrage because she and Tamama are boyfriend and girlfriend, and that he's then carrying Momoka's baby/babies.

Ouka was very quiet taking in all this information in. She looked to her daughter before speaking. "Well, I guess I have nothing else to say but... congradulations." She finally spoke up.

A lost for word would be used to describe momoka espression. Ouka laughed upon seeing it."I know you're expecting me to be not very pleased as you thought I'd be," Ouka said. "But I think this time, your news has really made me proud."

Momoka was at a lost for words then bowing to her mother who returned in. Paul then escorted her back to tamama. Once the door was closed ouka turned to the wall her face in aungush. She wasn't ready to let her baby go. Tear that were held back escaped her eyes to go down her face.

Tamama sees Momoka come back. "So, how did it go?" he asked. Momoka smiled which tamama took as a good sign. The two snuggled up to each other falling asleep. 

Tamama peeked open an eye and rubs his tiny now-bloated belly. "You're gonna have really good grandparents, little one." He whispered to it happily."Yeah but i hope ares will be slower unlike keroro's pregnancy". Tamama noded in agreement with her.

Tamama snuggled up against Momoka's chest and sleeps snugged up to him as well gigling in the process. They both dreamed about how their soon-to-be wedding would turn out. 

Meanwhile at the hinata's house. Natsumi and keroro were adoring their baby. Giroro and fur were in his tent. Fuyuki and alisa were in fuyuki room getting to know each other better.

"So," Alisa said to Fuyuki. "This 'Fuyuki' term means 'winter,' am I correct?" "Yep my mother chose my name." Why did nebula give you your. "He just gave me the name." Alisa replied. "And I never knew my mother..." 

"Hmm then i guess their was no reasoning"? Alisa noded her head to his question. Fuyuki moved on then showed her much of everyday life in books. Some are some paranormal magazines, and the others are just regular books. Alisa is quite interested in what he's showing her.

In addition to them he also helped her with phrases in japanese. Which would help her alot. Alisa looked up all of sudden asking if he would lvie in the house HER house . That she took him to when they first met when they married. 

But Fuyuki made this fair: If Natsumi's gonna be staying with her mother, then he might, too. He, too, doesn't have the right qualifications to leave Aki's nest, if you know what we mean.  
Alisa repected that cause it made sense,but she pointed out that they would have a house to raise their family. Which also made sense if you think about it. 

Fuyuki said he'd have to talk to Aki about that. Which was asked much later when everyone came over. Aki listened and thought it was a wonderful idea. Seeing as they'll need alot more room for their family when they have them.

So Fuyuki and Alisa plan on what items and furniture they can bring to their new Fuyuki and Alisa plan on what items and furniture they can bring to their new home.

Nebula said that they need to find furniture that is cheaper than what's showing in the catalogue. Keroro rubbed the tears away from his eye. "My Angol Mois has grown up." He sniffled happily. he'll miss her dearly.

"Hun its ok" Natsumi handed him a tissue to blow his nose with. Which keroro took thanking his wife And blew his nose several times.

End chapter 7

Zeldafan lover: Review!

Pack-leader-sally-:Review !


	8. kulumois party and wedding

Momnets after mois and kululu left for angol. She presented them with and inviatation to come. Which everyone boared the train to the planet.

Every member of the platoon were planing their weddings while waiting. Koyuki and dororo descided to hold their wedding where the ninja villiage was. Alisa and fuyuki found pefercet future for their house. And mois and kululu on angol sent them all an invitation.

Soon, they arrive on Angol, and were leaving the station to find Mois and Kululu's they got their they were in complete awe. Turns out mois is their planets princess. An upon entering the place yusuka cooed at mois parents.

Mois' father was glad to see them, and adored little Yusuka, aswell. He said Mois is in her room with Kululu. Keroro let the girls natsumi with yusuka go see mois with kululu. Turning he started up a coversation with the Lord of terrior.

"I guess this is it huh, Mois entering adulthood". Daddy moa nodded with tears that his little girl was getting married. "Even though I thought you and her would marry" Facing keroro the lord realized he hit a nerve quickly apolized while letting keroro lose his temper on him.

A little truce was made between the to which mois mother Angol tia laughed at along with aki an Natsumi. Kululu was out of this for a while, but came up to the visitors and greeted them.

Kululu greeted them with his usual self then saburo and yayoi brought out the beer to celebrate their marriage. But Mois and Kululu can't drink any alchohol at the time. Neither would the pregnant keronians. 

But they were in luck saburo also brought Apple Juice which those who the keronians were like really. Causing their mates to laugh. And so let the drinking begin. Those who were pregnant were not amused. The sound of the door came natsumi with yusuka. 

"Oh hi, Natsumi-chan!" Mois greeted cheerfully with a smile. "How's Yusuka?" "Having the time of his life as you can see" was her response Yusuka giggled while wagging his little tail. "Oh that's so cute" "and adorable ,"And cutely Chubby". Natsumi smiled at the girls coments coming from them. The males looked jealous. 

Mois tickles Yusuka's little foot gently wit hher fingerThis caused him to giggled moving around alot. Mois smiled and tickled him some more Which made kululu jealous causing her attention to shift to her fiaancee.

"Oh, Kululu, don't be all like that." She giggled. He just grumbled at her making the sight adorable to mois. Tamama managed to grab momoka attention with a pouty look. Momoka ened up soothing him while giroro an fur snuggled up. Alisa was speacking wit fuyuki . They all then agreed to give them their gifts. 

Mois was the first to recieve one of the gifts Keroro had made for her. Upon opening it reveled a a set of baby girl dresses with diapers. "We thought since we have a boy their would be no need for them". Giving a sympathetic smile It had been only weeks an months since keroro gave birth. The newly wed and parents were fine till her dad brought it up.

Clearing mois attention away from her by handing kululu the gift fur and giroro got. He opened it, and it reveiled something that had changed his life forever... in a good way, of course...

Kululu pulled out a parenting and another book called"Seven ways to have sex while pregnant". Turning his head to giroro who pointed at Fur. She winked giving a thumbs up.

Tamama and momoka were next giving them a box all wrapped gift is a plenty stack of baby books, some blankets, and some empty baby bottles. Next came alisa and fuyuki gift wrapped in a medium sized box. Mois tore the paper of an opened the box. Inside were various stuffed Kitty toys along with matching outfits. Mois adored them looking up and thanked them.

Next is Dororo and Koyuki's present and gives it to handed them a plant that helps with the respiratory system. While dororo gave them cute little baby ninja outfits. Kululu sniggered at the design of the out. Mois thanked them for the gifts.

Then saburo and yayoi gave them their gifts in a wrapped box. Kululu unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Mois looked inside and takes out the gifts from the box. In her hands were a blue-yellow blanket covered in swirls. Along with orange headphones with a tiny image of mois lufiersphere.

Kululu was curious about these headphones and why he needed them. "Do you have any idea why I need these?" Kululu asked, holding the headphones up to Fuyuki and Alisa.

"Well you see since you enjoy wearing headphones A minture for the baby as well".Kululu pondered their information. Mois could see why.

Kululu looked at it for a while, then finally smiled. He imagines his little newborn looking like his father aswell. They all settled in before joining mois and her parents.

They were talking about whether the baby would either be a girl or a boy. Also, Kululu says that the life he's living in Mois' planet is pretty challenging, but he's hanging in there.

Saburo lend a hand on his friends shoulder. Kululu friendship allowed them to accept each others support.

Later, they end up in a dining room; it was time for supper. Everyone was enjoying the food while Coversing with others. Natsumi mental sighed in relief at the food.

:At least they don't serves those types of food that move. Lord moa ringed on his glass in a toast to congralutae his daughters marriage."To the marrage." Natsumi toasted. "TO MARRIAGE!" They all banged their glasses into eachother. 

The pregnant males' glasses were fileld with orange juice, instead of some which everyone drank for the soon to be newly-wed. After a few seconds those celebrating got up and danced.

There was beautiful slow music playing To which each couple danced in rhyum to. Body's coming closer to each other. They also were kissing at the end of the the song ended and a new one started. Everyone but three couples including the soon to be newywed on the floor.

Soon, the party was over, and everyone was about to say their all said their goodnights to mois and kululu as they returned to their room. Which angol moa father graciaously gave them.

Their room is pretty fancy if you ask him. They've got a water-bed, a big screen tv, and a and tamama room was at the end of the hall, giroro and furs to the right, dororo an koyuki next to giroro. 

Fuyuki and alisa were on the left to kululu an mois and aki in a room byherself. Natsumi and keroro took note of all this. As keroro put yusuka to sleep natsumi changed into some sexy lingre.

While these two were doing their business, the other couples do some bonding momokatama room the couple was a heavey debate about baby names. Girofur were planning about their future wit fur rubbing giroro flat tummy. Koyuki and dororo were in um doing adult things. 

But it's a good thing they weren't having this normal "sex" as they mois was glad that all their friends were here. A suddden sound coming from the bathroom made her head come up. 

She went and sees what's going on in held onto the toilet spewing chucks into it. The creaking of the door reveled mois who sneeled down next to him. Rubbing his stomach kululu let out a contented sigh. 

Her soft touch really soothed the pain from his stomach a little bit. But he still feels nauseus in his head. Mois picked him up and set him on the bed only to get up again and give kululu some water.

Kululu was relieved to have his fiance around to help him through his tough times. He kisses her lips before drinkign the water. In which mois hugs him unaware of him going stiff. NEVER, has he been wrapped around in another's arms by those who own these limbs around his body.

Realizing how uncormforable she was making him she adopted to putting him on her lap. Kululu leaned against her chest and starts to sleep happily. Content with him being asleep both nestle down into the bed.

End chapter 8. 


	9. Dates and First words

It's been a month, and the pregnant ones start to get a little bit bigger. They look like they swallowed a cantaloupe. Giroro who was pregnant with a little girl placed his hands on his belly. Fur giggled at his face. Their wedding along days away .

Tamama watched with momoka who seemed a bit worried also carrying twins. Dororo and koyuki were going through a baby names book since theirs was triplet. And kululu with mois were on their honeymoon.

Nobody told the others they might've been married already. How convenient. Kululu is also carrying and fuyuki were on a paranormal date. Gettting to know each other was a very elemental key. They werent married. Yet anyway.

They can see alot of cool stuff, such as alien ship crashes, bigfoot photos, and UFO photos. It's a really cool museum. Alisa clinged to fuyuki arm as they viewed the sights. They were both scary, but very fascinating...

And while these two were on a date natsumi an keroro were trying to get yusuka to speak. "Say 'mama.'" Natsumi said nicely and cutely. yusuka babbled happyly at his momma. "Uba"came out of his mouth. 

"Say 'mama'" Natsumi said again. "uhba" came out once again. "Why are you saying that i never taught you that" Sighing exasperely natsumi intertamed him with his rattle. Yusuka reaches his hands out towards the rattle with his little grabby hands, giggling.

Feeling exaspherated all week with being a new mom a shadow approached was Keroro. He went up to Natsumi's lap. "How's it going for you, dear?" He asked his pink-haired wife.

"I think I'm going to die", remarked natsumi while yusuka giggled. A feint ghost of a smile appeared on keroro face. Keroro got up and looked at Yusuka. "Can you say 'mama?'" He asked, trying to do this for her.

Yusuka giggled and clapped his hands then suddently "Mama papa". While reaching his hands out for natsumi. "Good job, Yusuka!" Keroro cheered and gave Yusuka to Natsumi. "He said his first and second words" Was all a shocked natsumi could say.

"I noticed that." Keroro replied. "Say 'papa.'" Keroro said to Yusuka again. yusuka chose that moment to just started bawling and natsumi went up to make baby formula. "Oops..." Keroro sweatdropped. He must've said something to make his son cry... 

"No he's just hungrey" natsumi remarked picking up their son and watching him suck on his bottle eating milk. Keroro sighned in relief that he didn't upset his son.

Yusuka sucked on the bottle faster. He seemed to be REALLY hungry...When the baby finished the bottle natsumi began to burp him. Keroro aww'd as the baby starts burping. Once she was done natsumi checked his diaper. Relief flooded through her that he didn't go yet. Smiling keroro took their son and made funny faces.

Yusuka laughed and gurgled cutely when his dad's making some silly faces for his amusement. Sparkles fluttered around the small family as they enjoyed this moment. Silently entering the room was aki and grandma Akina.

Natsumi sees them enter. "Hi, Mom. Hi Grandma." She greeted with a smile. Akina greeted her granddaughter with a smile. "Ah Aki told me you had a baby". Little yusuka looked at her hands raised. Passing her son over to grandma watching as the baby being tossed up an down.

It kinda got dizzy for him, so he threw up. After aki and natsumi helped them both get cleaned akina gave them a present. Oh, for me?" Natsumi said in surprise. "Thanks, mom." She smiled and starts opening it.

Grandma Akina Smiled pleased that natsumi liked the gift."Its the least i could do dear". Natsumi looked inside of it and took it out of the box. "Thanks, Grandma." She said with a smile.

Keroro took the box and inside was some strange looking baby toys. He picked one out of the box. It was a bird wearing a coat with glasses. Natsumi picked one out, too. It was a baby book of nursery rhymes.

Yusuka grabbed a hold of the toy and started slobbing on it. "Awww." Keroro said as he sees Yusuka crying at the toy. Natsum-chan laughed at he son. Yusuka seems to love his new toy. Whenever Natsumi, Keroro, or Aki would try to take it, he just wouldn't let go of it, fussing to let him keep it.

Giving up with a frustated groan natsumi let him have it. Making the baby wag his tail in absolute joy. Keroro smiled as he seems very happy with his baby's new favorite toy. The opening of the door came the appearence of alisa and fuyuki. Both bowed in greeting to grandma akina asking how she was. And if everything was ok at her house. 

Akina said everything was okay. Except this one time that a few caterpillars came and try to eat up her garden, but she took care of the dilemma. But then Grandma akina complimented on how beautiful fuyuki girlfriend was.

Fuyuki chuckled and smiled. "Thanks, Grandma." He held Alisa close to him, accepting the compliment. "Thank you miss Akina"said alisa with a smile on her face wit a little blush. Akina smiled. "You're welcome, dearie." She replied. 

And thus akina talked to alisa and fuyuki while keroro put yusuka to sleep. And natsumi helped aki with making dinner. Of course, Yusuka never lets go of his toy no matter what. Keroro mind giggled at how the baby just got the toy and was never letting go. 

Fuyuki and Alisa were adored by Yusuka's relationship with the toy as the baby held the toy adorably in his sleep. Causing everyone to aww. .

end of chapter 9


End file.
